Citing Sources/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads, The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Tim sits at a desk editing a newspaper. He's wearing a green visor. TIM: Hey, Moby. Moby beeps and walks over to Tim. TIM: Well, it's about this article you wrote for the school paper. You can't just say that the football team stinks this year. Moby beeps. TIM: Because that's an opinion. This is a newspaper, not a… I want facts! On-screen, Tim pounds the desk with his fist and accidentally knocks his visor off. Moby beeps with laughter. TIM: Er, did any letters to the editor come today? On-screen, a letter appears. Text reads as Tim narrates: Dear Tim & Moby, I'm almost done with my report on the Cold War, but I still need to write a bibliography. Can you help me out? From, Vigo. Sure. A bibliography is just a list of the sources you used to write your report. A label reads, bibliography. TIM: It comes at the end of a report, on its own page, titled Bibliography. Moby sits at a computer. A page titled, Bibliography, appears on his monitor. TIM: The first thing you should do is gather together all of your sources. On-screen, a stack of books appears. TIM: Now, there are rules for what information needs to go into a bibliography. And the rules change depending on the type of source that you are citing. On-screen, four types of sources appear: a book, a magazine, a newspaper, and a CD. TIM: Let’s start with books. This is how you would cite a book called The Cold War, written by David Hall and published in 1996 by US History Press in New York. On-screen, the source citation appears, reading, Hall, comma, David, period. The Cold War, period. New York, colon, US History Press, comma, 1996, period. Print, period. The title, The Cold War, is in italics. TIM: Notice that you have to write the word print at the end. It shows that you are citing something you read in print, instead of online. On-screen, the word print is highlighted. TIM: Now, let’s say there were two authors. List them alphabetically, like this. On-screen, a source citation appears, reading, Adams, comma, Jonathan, comma, and Elizabeth Richardson, period. The Cold War, Its Effect on the Past, Present, and Future of United States Diplomacy, period. New York, colon, Old World Press, comma, 1993, period. Print, period. The book's title is in italics. TIM: Notice how we indent any lines past the first one. That rule goes for any type of source. On-screen, an arrow points to the lines below the first line. All of them are indented. TIM: If there are more than two authors, we add this little bit. On-screen, the previous source citation changes. The authors are now listed as Hall, comma, David, comma, et al, period. The phrase, et al, is highlighted. TIM: That’s a Latin abbreviation meaning, and others. Moby beeps. TIM: That’s right, if for some reason there aren’t any authors, or if you can’t figure out who the author is, just don’t cite one. On-screen, the source citation changes to read, The Cold War, period. New York, colon, US History Press, comma, 1996 period. Print, period. TIM: One other thing, sometimes, a book will have an editor instead of an author. On-screen, the source citation changes to include an editor's name before the title. The name reads, Thompson, comma, Mark, comma, ed, period. An arrow points at the abbreviation, ed, indicating that Mark Thompson edited the book. TIM: Most printed material follows these same rules. Encyclopedias are cited like this: A citation for an encyclopedia article appears, reading, open-quote Cold War Timeline period, close-quote. Encyclopedia of 20th Century History, period. Volume 6, period. New York, colon, Connecticut River Press, comma, 1994, period. Print, period. The title, Encyclopedia of 20th Century History, is in italics. TIM: The name of the article or entry appears in quotations before the name of the encyclopedia. Magazine and newspaper citations look like this, with the date they came out: On-screen, a magazine source citation appears, reading, McGrath, comma, Ellie, period. Open-quote, A Look Back At The Cold War, period, close quote. Intelligence Agent Magazine, period. 13 November 1991, colon, 19 to 21, period. Print, period. The magazine's title, Intelligence Agent Magazine, is in italics. TIM: Those numbers are the pages the article appeared on. On-screen, an arrow points to the numbers, 19 to 21. Moby beeps. TIM: That’s true; lots of people use the Internet as a resource for their papers. There are many different styles for citing online sources, and which one you should use depends on the kind of page or website you’re referencing. Lots of people ask us how to cite a Brainpop movie, so let’s start with that as an example. Here’s how you’d cite the movie you’re watching right now. On-screen, the source citation for this Brainpop movie appears, reading, open-quote, Citing Sources, period, close-quote. Brainpop, period. Brainpop, comma, n, period, d, period. Web, period. 1, March, 2008, period. TIM: The date in this website reference should be the day you accessed the page. The n.d. abbreviation means there’s no date of publication for this movie. On-screen, the date, 1. March. 2008, is highlighted. The letters, n, and d, are highlighted. Moby beeps. TIM: Well, you have to list the name of the website and the publisher, if it’s known. Our website is called Brainpop, and it’s produced by a company of the same name, so that’s why you use it twice. On-screen, both instances of the word, Brainpop, are highlighted in the source citation. TIM: But here’s an example of when those two fields might be different. Let’s say you wanted to reference a newspaper article you read online. New York Times.com is considered the name of the website, but the publisher is the New York Times. On-screen, the source citation appears, reading, Broad, comma, William J, period. Open-quote, Details Emerge of Cold War Nuclear Threat by Cuba, period, close quote. New York Times dot com, period. The New York Times, comma, 21, September, 2009, period. Web, period. 6, November, 2009, period. The website, New York Times dot com is in italics. The website, new york times dot com, and the newspaper, the new york times, are both highlighted. TIM: Now, once you’ve cited all your sources, make sure they're in alphabetical order by author. Notice how the source with no author is listed alphabetically by its title. On-screen, the full bibliography appears, with source citations listed in alphabetical order, by author. The citations with no authors are listed ordered according to the first words of their titles. Moby beeps. TIM: I know, there are a lot of little rules to writing a bibliography. And believe me, we’ve just scratched the surface here. You also may need to cite things like interviews, videotapes, TV shows, and CD roms. On-screen, 4 types of sources appear: a cassette recorder, a videotape, a computer monitor, and CD ROMs. TIM: All of these sources have their own rules. And when you go to high school or college, you may be required to cite your references on each page of your report with footnotes or endnotes. On-screen, a page from a written report appears. Arrows point to a footnote. A label reads, footnote. TIM: Anyway, don’t panic. It sounds a little confusing, but just knowing that there’s a right way to do it is a step in the right direction. If you have any questions about how a source should be cited, just ask your teacher or librarian. On-screen, Tim puts his green visor back on his head. TIM: Now go out and get me some news, you, you, robot! Moby is sitting with his feet up on Tim's desk. He throws a crumpled ball of paper at Tim. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts